


Untitled

by Wynefire



Series: Happy Endings [3]
Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inquisitor!West, Lord Marshal!Glokta, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: At the fateful bridge in Gurkhul, Colonel Glokta brought back a victory.





	Untitled

格洛塔上校领军冲下山坡，将敌军杀得片甲不留，然后凯旋而归，手里提着御驾亲征的古尔库皇帝的人头。

他的美名如风一般传遍了联合王国。待字闺中的女孩们为他神魂颠倒，联姻的邀请像金币雨一样落在了一度破落的庄园上。而男士们的眼中从未有过嫉妒，甚至连最好斗、最嚣张的那些少年人都未曾对他生出半点愤恨，这不全是因为格洛塔比他们更好斗、更嚣张，更是因为他们明白，能与这不世出的天之骄子活在同一个时代，已是莫大的荣幸。

三年以后，他成为了联合王国自有文字记载以来最为年轻的元帅。格洛塔夫人笑得合不拢嘴。

而格洛塔元帅进入内阁的前一天晚上被当时的内阁总管造访了。

没有人知道他所来是为何事。但何必打听？且不说朝中朋党之斗晦密难测，老前辈提携后生、为其指点一二岂不自然？更别提年轻的元帅在会面结尾发出的笑声是如此爽朗，似乎一向严肃的这位大人讲了什么天大的笑话。两人如此投机，想必得到赏识的元帅，应是前途无量的。

上任后北方叛乱突起，格洛塔受命领军镇压。果不其然，叛军节节败退，眼看他的功劳簿上就要又添一笔。

是夜联合王国大军驻扎于北方图书馆附近。

第二天，人们惊恐地发现年轻的元帅已经死于帐中，浑身血肉模糊，依稀可见白骨，似是遭了野兽袭击。

消息传回，举国哀怮，据称甚至有贵族小姐殉死于海中。

他的副官，上校柯利姆·威斯特参加了葬礼。在之前对外的发言中，他一直宣称自己绝不可能玩忽职守，个中必然另有隐情。然不仅无人相信，格洛塔夫人更是撕心裂肺地指控其为凶手。不知是否是压力所致，威斯特辞去了军职，加入了审问部。今日他来，身着黑衣。

“很讽刺不是吗？我们以为自己能建功立业，在战场上为国捐躯，最后却都身为棋子而死。”他对那棺材轻声说道。

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 15.06.06


End file.
